Quatre and The Three Dorks
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Please r/r.............um............it's a sort of Snow White..................ok. My sister help write this, so um.....if it sux, kill her.


Disclaimer:If I owned Snow White or Gundam Wing........would I be here?  
  
  
Quatre and The Three Dorks  
  
Once upon a time, there was a prince named Quatre. He lived with his evil stepfather  
Zechs. Zechs disliked Quatre greatly and would ask TallGeese. "Gundam, Gundam on my lawn.  
Who is the fairest in all of.....((yawn)).  
  
Zechs: This is stupid, why do I hafta.......  
(tree branch flies by.)  
Zechs: Ok, ok I get it.  
  
"You are Zechs." The blue haired lady named Noin who possessed the Gundam replied.  
  
One peaceful day Quatre was singing, "Oops I did it again, I fell in the well." And with  
that he dropped into the stone well next to him. A passerby heard the loud splash and jumped the   
fence to investigate. The passerby, convenienty named Trowa had to battle warms of man eating  
bats before he could reach the blonde, helpless boy. He went quickly to help the young lad,  
Trowa dropped the bucket into the well for Quatre to hold on to as he pulled him out. A loud  
thud was immediatlely followed by an "Ouch."  
  
As Trowa pulled him out the rope slipped and Quatre plummeted back down. "Whoops." Trowa said  
as he whistled for his trusty elephants to come help. When Quatre finally got out, he ran away,up  
some seps in pure shyness of Trowa. He tripped on the stairs and hid behind some curtains that   
fell on his head. As he fixed the curtains, Zechs was walking over. Trowa waved quickly at Quatre  
and ran off with his elephants as quietly as possible. ?_?   
  
Zechs looked into the well, thinking that Quatre was still in it. Quatre snickered from his   
position behind the curtains and threw one of the birds flying around his head[1] at Zechs who fell in.  
An hour later Quatre pulled Zechs out of the well, after he had hot wired the TallGeese and went  
to a gay bar.   
  
Bright and early the next day Quatre was picking gundanium alloy in a field when Zechs sent his trusty, handsome, personal  
henchman Trieze to shoot Quatre. Trieze chickened out at the sight of Quatre's angelic face and told him  
to, "Run, run away and never return." To which Quatre replied, "Hakuna Matata.".  
  
After skipping through a spooky forest with lots of little animals he found a cottage. After he blew open the door  
to enter he noticed that the furnishings were made for little children. He cleaned everything and fell asleep.  
Coincidentally the chibis that lived in the cottage, Heesleepy, Duopey, and Wufrumpy came from from a hard days work at  
the moblie suit factory. The saw Quatre asleep on their beds and woke his ass up. "What are you doing in our beds?"  
"Sleeping, duh"   
  
Heesleepy pulled out a gun to shoot Quatre with, but he fell asleep prior to being able to use it. Duopey shot himself  
in the foot. So Wufrumpy in exasperation picked up the gun and shot Quatre with a tranquilizer. Wufrumpy  
woke Heesleepy and together they threw Quatre out. Trowa, who was riding by on an elephant, didn't notice Quatre. "Sqqquuuiiiissshhh."  
"Sqiush?" Trowa asked the elephant. It picked up it's foot and sure enough Quatre was plastered to the bottom.  
Trowa revived him with a kiss. And they rode off happily, ever after.  
  
  
The End  
  
[1]-remember how Snow White always had those stupid birds flying around her head? Quatre considered the useful as ammo.  
  
  
  
Sadistic_mind- How you like?  
Muse(Para-Para)- sucked......  
Sadistic- Never liked you.  
Sadistic_mind's sister(Mel)- My work, muahahahaha.  
Sadistic- Loser..........  
Para-Para- Duh.  
Quatre- Y,you mashed me.  
Mel- haha.  
Quatre- Trowa!!!! They mashed me!!  
Trowa- ........ok  
Quatre- DO SOEMTHING!!!  
Trowa-.........ok  
Sadistic- *points to mel* She wrote it, I just typed it.  
Para-Para- um......run  
Sadistic- Bye mel..........  
Mel- I am in the clutches of a silent clown........ ((-_-))....*thinks*..........HELP ME!!!  



End file.
